


Desperate Measures

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: College AU, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Davey needs Jack to help him execute a perilous plan, fraught with demons and danger.





	Desperate Measures

As soon as Jack’s phone rang, he knew it would be Davey. Most of his other friends just texted him these days, but then Davey was an important friend, and worth about as many minutes on Jack’s cheap pay-as-you-go plan as he cared to take up. Jack was even grinning as he flipped his phone open. 

“Hey you.” 

“Jack. Hi. I need your help.” 

“Yeah?” Jack bit back a quick surge of worry. Davey had a good head on his shoulders, and probably not much was wrong. 

“I have to sneak Dr. Hesselius into my dorm room and…” 

Jack just about choked on the can of coke he’d been drinking. Dr. Hesselius was Davey’s cat, and a real hell beast. 

“You alright?” Davey asked. He sounded agitated, and Jack didn’t blame him. Anything to do with that monster Davey had chosen to harbor in his family’s home was bound to cause agitation in anybody who had half a brain. 

“Why do you want him in your dorm?” Jack asked. “No wait. What about your roommate? Are you trying to get Crutchie killed? Because, you know, I wouldn’t have introduced the two of you if I knew you was planning to murder the kid.” 

“Crutchie likes cats. We’ve worked everything out. Crutchie’s a friend to all living things, and trust me, I’m grateful to you for setting everything up. The problem is, I’m desperate. My parent’s new apartment doesn’t allow animals, and I can’t take that cat to the shelter. He’s too old…”

“And evil.” 

“The point is he trusts me not to let him just die.”

“So does Crutchie.”

“Jack,” Davey said, speaking the name in such a way that every ounce of his disapproval could be heard, even over the phone lines. “I have a moral obligation to that cat, and besides, I like him. He’s a good cat.” 

“Does your plan involve me getting near him or touching him in any way?” Jack asked cautiously. 

“You’ll hardly even have to look at him,” Davey answered, suddenly cheerful. “All I need you to do is lend me your car, and provide a distraction. It’ll be easy. I have it all planned out.” 

Jack let his head fall back against the wall with a groan. Davey was winning and he knew it. 

“Aren’t cats banned on campus?” Jack tried as a last ditch effort.

“These are extenuating circumstances and call for desperate measures.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t. Listen, I’ve typed up some instructions, and made a map of the route you’ll be taking through campus. I’ll send it all via e-mail. You’ll need reinforcements for part of the plan. Katherine, probably. I miss seeing the two of you. I’ll call you back soon. Thanks. Bye.” 

Davey spoke quickly, so that Jack couldn’t get a word in, and soon his voice was replaced by hollowness on the other end of the receiver, and a sinking suspicion in Jack that he was about to get more of an adventure than he’d bargained for.


End file.
